


Snickers

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Teen and up for language, prompt, spoilers up to episode 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott stumbles across a goblin child, and decides what to do with him.





	Snickers

The snarl didn’t leave her lips for a good five minutes after she’d stumbled across the possibly two year old goblin. Who was she to fucking know goblin ages, he was smaller than her, but he talked and walked like he was a seven year old human. 

He wasn’t as smart as Luke, a goblin would never be as smart as her son, but he didn’t act like the two year old he might be. He also didn’t act like a goblin from the clan would, but that was probably because he wasn’t from the one that knew anything about her. 

He also didn’t have a name, and had admitted after a few minutes of growling between the both of them that they’d abandoned him. They hadn’t wanted him, he wasn’t worth anything to them, or he’d done something wrong he didn’t know about. He didn’t know much more besides that they didn’t give a shit about him. 

Nott doesn’t care, she would have left him in the middle of his explanation, if he hadn’t stopped in the middle of his sentence and glanced around at everything, the thread of what he’d been saying lost as he sat in grass and went somewhere to his own world. Going from completely aware of where he was and what he was saying to absent and wandering like the flip of a crossbow’s mechanism. 

She could guess that was probably why they’d abandoned him. A cruelty that wasn’t surprising to her about goblins, but was still strange to see not directed at her, and instead at someone barely old enough to start working for his clan. 

She sighed, knowing she’d need to get back to the group soon, but knowing as well she couldn’t leave him alone and abandon him to whatever awful fate his clan wanted for him. She could take him with her, to her friends, and somehow find a place for him to go that could take care of him. 

Whatever magical fake place that would be, that would take in a goblin. 

She could teach him not to be awful, at least, however long she was around him. He could probably be a good goblin, if he listened to her, and find a way to live on his own without doing anything bad to anyone or thing. 

She pulled him to his feet, ignoring his surprised hiss as he came back to himself, and pulled him along with her back to her friends. 

Jester, a few minutes after meeting him and trying to talk to him through charades instead of his bad Common, named him Snickers. 


End file.
